Bill and Ben
'William ' and 'Benjamin ' nicknamed 'Bill ' and 'Ben ' are tank engine twins who work for the Sodor China Clay Works. Livery Bill and Ben both have brown nameplates with yellow writing, "SCC" written on both sides in yellow and "Brendam Bay" on the front of their saddle tanks. As of the thirteenth season, Ben is painted dark blue with blue wheels and has yellow lining and yellow lettering. He got his yellow livery back in the fourteenth season. Trivia * In the French version of Keekre24's series, Bill and Ben are called Guillame and Benjóin. Appearances *Season 1: Murdoch and the Express *Season 2: Twin Trouble and Disaster on Sodor *Season 4: Rosie's Wild Ride and Naughty Engines *Season 7: Stanley, Whiff, and The Troublesome Dumptrucks *Season 8: The New Controller (cameo) *Season 9: Hankenstein (cameo) and Mavis and the Sleepy Engines *Season 11: Stepney and the Bluebell Branchline (Bill only), Big City Rumor, Spencer Goes Too Far (Bill only) and Trembling Trevor (mentioned) *Season 12: Greetings, Montague! (do not speak), The Mavis Matrix, Henry's Handcar Havoc (Ben does not speak) The Mystery Train, Sidney the Renegade (mentioned), and Vicarstown Takedown (mentioned) *Season 13: It's Good To Be Belle (Bill only; cameo), Victor's Loco Motives (Ben only), Rust or Bust, Toad Gets Towed (cameo) and Hector and Logan's Hot Pursuit (Bill speaks; Ben does not speak) *Season 14: Quarry Quest, Hiro and the Heat Wave (Bill only; cameo), Cabless Companions (Ben only), *Season 15: Roundhouse Roulette (do not speak) Specials: *Oliver's Eleven Gallery Bill Bill in The Mavis Matrix.PNG|Bill in the twelfth season. TheBlueTruck2.png|Bill and one of The Blue Trucks. IMG 4258.PNG Bill in The Mystery Train.PNG Bill in The Mystery Train 1.PNG|Bill, Ryan and Edward. Bill in Oliver's Eleven.png|Bill in Oliver's Eleven. Bill in It's Good To Be Belle.png|Bill in the thirteenth season. Alfred.jpg|Bill's Basis, Alfred. Ben Ryan 15.png|Ben in the twelfth season. Ben in The Mavis Matrix.PNG|Ben at Brendam. TheBlueTruck10.png TheBlueTruck11.png|Ben and one of the Blue Trucks Ben in The Mystery Train.PNG Ben in The Mystery Train 2.PNG Ben in The Mystery Train 1.PNG Tmt.png|Ben and Bowler. Ben on the Other Railway.png|Ben, Victor, Flora, Caroline and Sodor Railway Repair. Ben in Blue Undercoat 1.png BenOliver'sEleven.png|Ben and Stephen. Ben in Blue Undercoat 2.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 3.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 4.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 5.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 6.png|Ben and Oliver. Ben in Blue Undercoat 7.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 8.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 9.png Ben in Blue Undercoat 10.png Ben and Oliver.png Ben in Victor's Loco Motives.png|Ben in the thirteenth season. Ben in Victor's Loco Motives 2.png Kevin8.png|Ben and Kevin. Judy.jpg|Ben's Basis, Judy. Both BillBen1.png Twin Trouble.png|Bill and Ben in Twin Trouble. Ryan 14.png|Bill, Ben and Ryan. Bill and Ben2.PNG Bill and Ben3.PNG Bill and Ben1.PNG Bill and Ben4.PNG|Bill, Ben and Stafford. BillBen.png|Bill, Ben and Oliver. TWR Collection.jpg|Bill and Ben in TWR's collection. Category:Characters Category:Yellow Engines Category:Tank engines Category:Steam engines Category:North Western Railway Category:Twins Category:Male Engines Category:Yellow Category:1993 Category:2005 Category:2014 Category:Engine relatives Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 1 Category:Engines Who Wear the Number 2 Category:Edward's Branchline Category:Males Category:Engines Category:SCC Category:4 Wheels Category:Season 2 Category:Vehicles Category:Engines with Lamps Category:0-4-0 Category:Standard Gauge Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:The Television Series Characters Category:Introduced in 1993